


So Kiss Me

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, lots of kisses, they make me sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: There’s a lot that Cavendish and Dakota should be doing. Making out it not one of them.





	So Kiss Me

“We should...we should stop.” Dakota whispered as their lips parted for a second. His fingers tugging Cavendish closer to him. A desperate need for more contact, like wishing for water in the desert. He smiled as Cavendish pecked his lips again. 

They pulled away again and Cav took the opportunity to move his lips to Dakota’s ear, “I don’t see why we should.” He spoke softly, placing a kiss on his neck, making Dakota giggle. 

Cav pulled him closer, the other man gladly sliding into his lap. Anything to get closer. To forget where they were supposed to be doing paperwork. Because all that mattered right now was the feeling of their lips together. 

Cavs fingers danced along Vinnie’s bare arms as if he were a piano. Feather light touches that left goosebumps in their wake. “We could finish it later.” Cav continued as his fingers wound themselves in Dakotas curly hair. 

“Yeah, we can do it later.” Dakota agreed as he slotted their lips together once more. It would be much much later before they finished their paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love!


End file.
